muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season
Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season is a 5-disc DVD release of the third season of Fraggle Rock. The set includes 24 episodes, which originally aired in 1985 and 1986. Disc Features Disc 1 *Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief *Boober and the Glob *The Grapes of Generosity *Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe *Pebble Pox Blues *Home Is Where the Trash Is Disc 2 *Believe It or Not *Wembley and the Mean Genie *The Secret Society of Poobahs *The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *Gobo's School for Explorers *Scared Silly Disc 3 *The Great Radish Caper *Born to Wander *The Battle of Leaking Roof *Playing Till It Hurts *Bored Stiff *The Cavern of Lost Dreams Disc 4 *The Incredible Shrinking Mokey *A Dark and Stormy Night *Gunge the Great and Glorious *The Bells of Fraggle Rock *Sprocket's Big Adventure *Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water Disc 5 * New featurettes and interviews with Fraggle Rock cast & creators including Karen Prell, Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Kathryn Mullen, Michael Frith, Jocelyn Stevenson, Gerry Parkes, Lawrence Mirkin, Tim Miller, Connie Peterson, Bob Sandler, Tim McElcheran, Bill Beeton and Tom Newby. * Select original HBO promotional spots. * Easter Eggs: 4 international postcards; Michael Frith discusses the development of Wander McMooch. Other Features * Includes reprintings of fifty Michael K. Frith sketches. Menus and Packaging FraggleRockS3D1Menu.jpg|Disc 1 Menu FraggleRockS3D2Menu.jpg|Disc 2 Menu FraggleRockS3D3Menu.jpg|Disc 3 Menu FraggleRockS3D4Menu.jpg|Disc 4 Menu FRbonus3.jpg|Disc 5 Main Menu FraggleRockS3D5COFTMenu.jpg|Menu for "The Cave of Fraggle Tales" FraggleRockS3D5COTSLMenu.jpg|Menu for "The Cavern of Talkative Silly Creatures" FraggleRockS3D5TOFS.jpg|Menu for "The Tunnel of Faz-Inating Secrets" FraggleRockS3D5UCMenu.jpg|Menu for "Under Construction" The original box set from HIT Entertinament/Fox featured an embossed cover with texturing on the rock face and Fraggle Rock logo. The five discs are enclosed in a large mupitpage digipak that opens like a book to hold a disc on each page. The original box set also included a portfolio with re-printings of Michael K. Frith's original artwork. The third season was re-released in 2013 by Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment with new cover and packaging design in a more traditional DVD poly-box. The original discs menus feature a still photo of various characters; while disc 5, containing the bonus features, is organized into sections on a map of Fraggle Rock (with the bonus features located such areas and sub-menus as "The Cave of Fraggle Tales," "The Cavern of Talkative Silly Creatures," "The Tunnel of Faz-Inating Secrets" and "Under Construction"). The menus play an instrumental version of the Fraggle Rock Theme. Broadcast vs. production seasons The selection of episodes included on this set doesn't match the third season as it was originally broadcast on HBO. Fraggle Rock was produced in four seasons of 24 episodes each, however HBO split up the episodes to stretch the show into five broadcast seasons. As such, the third season, which was produced as 24 episodes, was originally broadcast as only 22 episodes. The final two episodes of the season—"Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water" and "Sidebottom Blues"—were originally held over and broadcast as the second and third episodes of the show's fourth season. The fourth (and final) production season also included as 24 episodes, but the fourth broadcast season included 13 episodes (including the two leftover episodes from the previous season) while the final 13 episodes were broadcast in the following year as the show's fifth season. The season box set releases of Fraggle Rock are intended to follow the original production seasons, not the HBO broadcast seasons. However, this intention was not carried out perfectly, as the third season set includes "Sprocket's Big Adventure", which was produced as part of the fourth season, instead of "Sidebottom Blues", which appears in the fourth season set. Releases FraggleRockseason3DVD.jpg| FraggleRockThirdSeason2010DVDCover.jpg| Fraggle Rock - 30th - Season 3.jpg| Fraggle Rock - itunes - Season 3.jpg| Notes *''Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season'' won an award for Best 1980s Series at the TV-DVD Awards. *Each disc includes a hidden "Easter Egg" that unlocks an international Traveling Matt postcard segment. These can be found by selecting the Fraggle character pictured on each disc's main menu (for discs 1 through 4). Disc 5 contains a "Easter Egg" on each menu: on the main menu by selecting the compass, and on the submenus by selecting the Fraggle character. One of the "Easter Eggs" on disc 5 shows Michael K. Frith talking about Wander McMooch. * On the original DVD cover from HIT Entertainment/Fox, Boober is shown with turquoise skin. When Lionsgate re-released this DVD set, Boober's skin was altered to green. External links *Muppet Central Review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Video